Watch Dogs Online: Warzone
Watch Dogs Online: Warzone is an online 2031 open world, action adventure, third person shooter being developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. The game takes place in 3 multiple cities of the United States: Rochester, New York, Tallahassee, Flroida & Pasadena, Texas. Released on January 7, 2031 for the PC. It does not require any PS consoles, Xbox consoles, Nintendo consoles or Sega consoles. The game allows you to create their own avatar to play as either male or female. Gameplay This game plays like Watch Dogs 5, Grand Theft Auto Online & Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2. The military now helps pursuits with the police department from 6 stars to 9 stars. This game add features the red stars (similars to GTA's wanted level.), can customized cars at the Car Autoshop and military vehicles to Fort Irving US Army Carshop, and the maxium level is 10,000. When you start the game, you can either to choose to play as male or female avatar. Allows you to customize your avatar like hair, face, torso, legs, shoes, masks and uniforms. The player can buy a safehouse to store their vehicles, cars, weapons and clothing. It could be up to 166 players to play together from around the world. You can also unlock skills to hack in any city you like. Added Features *Rochester, New York *Tallahassee, Florida *Pasadena, Texas *Car Autoshop *Fort Irving US Army Carshop (allows you to customize your military vehicles.) *International Airports (3 for each city.) *Fort Funston, Flroida, United States Army *Rochester Football Staduim *Rochester Flight School *Tallahassee Canyon National Park (enterable) *Florida State Capitol Building (enterable) *Texas State Sports Tournament *New York State Sports Tournament *Rochester Gym Weight Room *Lake Ontario Tennis Park Beach (based on Ontario Beach.) *Florida Gulf Coast Beach Park *Texas Grand Canyon National Park *United States Greyhound Bus Station *Rochester City Art Museum *Niagara Falls, New York *East Rochester, New York *Driving School *Seneca Park Zoo *Orange County, New York *Orange County, Florida *Sarasota County, Florida *Fort Bend County, Texas *Barzoria County, Texas *Galveston County, Texas *Albany County, New York Weapons *Most of the all weapons returned from Watch Dogs 5. *AAC Honey Badger *RPG-7 *HK69 Grenade Launcher *M134 Minigun *M249 SAW *XM8 LMG *AK-12 *LWRC M6A3 *Colt M4A4 *Colt M16A6 *XM8 *Colt LE901 *M1119 Pistol *M9A3 (Pistol) *M14A4 (based on M14A4 Carbine.) *M24A1 Sniper Rifle Vehicles *Most of all vehicles returned from Watch Dogs 5, Grand Theft Auto VI & SA. *Five-O (based on 2015 Ford F350) *Tanker (based on 2020 Freightliner M2 Semi-Cab) *Landstalker (based on Grand Theft Auto VI Landstalker) *Barracks (based on M927A2 'US Army') *APC (based on Textron TAPV) *Seven-O (based on Phantom Badger) *Menacer (based on The Boss Hunting Truck 'US Army') (unlocked at level 24.) *Army Helicopter (based on UH-60 Blackhawk 'US Army') *CAMEL Spartan (based on CAMEL MRAP 'US Army') (unlocked at level 29.) *RG-33 (based on RG-33 MRAP) *Crusader (based on Oshkosh L-ATV) (unlocked at level 18.) *Stormhawk (based on H-92 Superhawk) (unlocked at level 32.) *XM1296 (based on XM1296 Stryker 'US Army') (unlocked at level 46) *Linerunner (based on 2019 Kenworth W900 Semi-Tractor) *Yankee Tractor (based on 2021 Ford L9000 Tractor) *Army Landstalker (based on GTA VI Landstalker with gun turret 'US Army') *Dump Truck (based on 2021 Ford L9000 Dump Truck) *Rancher (based on GTA SA 4 Door Rancher Pickup) *Picador (based on GTA SA Picador) *Alpha (based on GTA SA 4 Door Alpha) *Sentinel (based on GTA SA Sentinel) *Coach (based on 2021 Ford B800 Bus 'Coach USA') *Moosemoth (based on Hanwha Tigon 6x6 - US Army) *Flygear (based on Kratos XQ-222 Valkyrie) Police Vehicles * Police RPD (based on 2029 Chevrolet Volt 'Rochester, NY Police') * Police TPD (based on 2024 Chevrolet Trax 'Tallahassee, FL Police') * Police PPD (based on 2029 Dodge Charger 'Pasadena, TX Police') * SWAT Truck (based on 2029 Ford F650 Armored Truck 'Federal Reserve Police SWAT') * Ranger (based on 2028 Chevrolet Suburban 'US Federal Reserve Police') * FBI Granger (based on 2028 Unmarked Chevrolet Suburban - FBI) * Park Police (based on 2028 Chevrolet Suburban 'US Park Police') * Police Bus (based on 2021 Ford B800 Bus 'US Park Police Incident Response Transport') Smartphone apps Edit * Coin Run * Camera * Fixer Contacts * Replay missions (includes side missions) * Google Map * Side-missions * Director's cut * Skills * Cars on demand (Aircrafts is not deliverable, but can be deliverable through mods) * Quick Save * Care Package (delivers full ammo, health-kit and body armor) Hackable Objects Edit * ATM * Pacemaker * Traffic Lights * Steam Pipe * Road Block * Forklift Heat Level Same wanted level as Grand Theft Auto Online. Above from 6 to 9 star wanted level. 6 Stars: * The United States Army now helps the police. * Barracks are used. * APCs are used. * Seven-Os are used. * Menacers are used. * 1 Army Helicopter is used. 7 Stars: (unlocked at level 35) * CAMEL Spartans are used. * RG33s are used. * Crusaders are used. * 4 Stormhawks is used. * Menacers are now used with the turret. * APCs are now used with the turret. 8 Stars: (unlocked at level 56) * XM1296s are used. * Flygears are used. * Army Landstalkers are used. * Moosemoths are used. * 4 Stormhawks are now used with the Explosives Minigun. 9 Stars: (unlocked at level 70) * XM1296s are now used with the turret. * Flygears are now used with the XM301s and Aerial Bombs. * Army Landstalkers are used with the grenade turret and Chain Gun. * Spy Planes are used. * Moosemoths are used with the MG turrets. Clothing * Binco * Sub Urban * ProLaps * Zip * Victim * Didier Sachs * Rochester Urban Beach * Mills Saches (Rochester, New York) * Gulf Coast Urban Beach (Tallahassee, Florida) * Texas Cairoese (Pasadena, Texas) * Orangeadelphia (New York State & Florida State) Trailers The trailers are only attached to any of semi-trucks (such as Tankers, Linerunners or Yankee Tractors). * Flatbed Trailer * Tanker Trailer * Cargo Trailer * Boat Trailer * Dump Trailer * Milk Tanker Trailer * Clothing Cargo Trailer (there are 11 variants of the clothing cargo trailer) * Burger Shot Cargo Trailer Characters * Avatar (playable) * Marcus Holloway * Aiden Pearce * Jordi Chin * Sitara Dhawan * Josh Sauchak * Gabriel Thomas * Abby Lianshi * Jessica Lianshi * Tyrone Hayes * Wrench (character) * Chris Pinkle * Dusan Nemec * Miranda Comay * Angela Balik * Donna "Poppy" Dean Category:2031 Category:Ubisoft Category:Watch Dogs Games Category:PC Games Category:Online function